A Heart That's Not Rotten
by CuteMcBeauty
Summary: Captain Beauty BroTP, short ficlet, losely based on the promo stills for 6x02 / Killian and Belle have a heart to heart when she asks him for permission to live on the Jolly Roger after her split from Rumple (not for Rumple lovers).


"Emma? Killian? C… can I have a word?" Belle fidgeted as she entered the diner, a sheepish smile on her face and eyes a piercing intense blue that seemed to match Killian's own.

Emma frowned and touched Killian's arm, tilting her head and motioning him over to the petite librarian.

She looked at both pirate and savior and tears unavoidably shone; he could do it. Killian. He managed to defeat the darkness in himself over love. Emma was and always would be his first choice over all things, his vengeance, his life, even over his ship.

Emma was a lucky woman to have such a devoted love. Something she once believed she had and now no longer hoped for, at least not from the man she called her husband.

"Yeah, Belle… what's the matter?" Emma asked kindly, her shadowing pirate not one foot behind her.

Belle rubbed her hands. "I… I left Rumple. Again." She shook her head and laughed at herself. "I just feel so stupid. Me, of all people, the one person who supposedly knows him better than anyone else… I am the one he was deceived the most. But now I'm... I'm trying to start over."

"Aye, well, the crocodile is quite cunning, love." Killian grinned at her. "And you are in love. It's quite a combination. You're not to blame."

Belle grinned her tears away and sighed. "I… need a favor, guys. Well, mostly, from you, Killian."

Emma turned a frown to him, confused, and was met with an equally confused scorn on his part. He nodded, his brow furrowed, as he paced forward. "Well if it's in my hands… Or hand…" he chuckled and Emma rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Name it."

Belle gulped. "I… was wondering if you'd… allow me to stay at the Jolly Roger. You know, since you two have that… house… But if it's too much trouble, I…"

He smiled and stepped forward. "Belle, it would be my pleasure. It's the least I can do after I almost… you know…"

"Yes, well, let's not talk about that; it's in the past. You're a better man now. Something I wish I could say for the man who fathered my baby." She smiled. "I wouldn't impose at all, but I am sure Rumple will look in every room here at the Inn, and I really need some time on my own to get back on my feet."

Emma nodded and reached for Belle's hand. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

The little beauty shrugged. "I doubt he'd kill his wife again because she left him. Or at least I am hoping he won't. He ought to have realized there is a pattern there by now."

"Aye, especially if he hears she's living in my ship." Killian laughed. "Life is irony. It's all irony." He turned to Emma, kissing her cheek. "If you will excuse me, love. I have to show Belle around her new home."

Emma squeezed Belle's hand hard, and Belle could feel a mild tremor on Emma's hand. "Emma, is…. Is everything all right?"

Killian rolled his eyes and rubbed his stubble. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine I just need to… visit Archie." Emma laughed, obviously trying hard to conceal something. "Been fighting one too many villains, I guess that comes with a price as well, my nerves are shot." She hugged Belle and sighed. "Congratulations on the baby, Belle. Maybe THAT is your happy ending."

"We shall see."

Footsteps on wood echoed through the ancient halls of the Jolly Roger.

"And this is the galley. You can store your foods and groceries in here, there are still some potatoes left, but I'm afraid this ship hasn't received a proper technological update and we have no cold box…"

Belle giggled. "It's called refrigerator, and it's fine. It's perfect, I won't be needing it."

Scratching the back of his ear, Killian nodded and motioned her over with his head. "Aye… well this way…" He pushed the door. "Through here are some of the old sleeping quarters for the crew, the study and down here is the hold where you… pushed me…" He laughed softly, gently rubbing the spot on his forehead where Belle had hit him with the oar that still hung overhead.

Belle sighed and looked down. "I suppose… I was wrong to do that."

"To be fair…" He sighed and turned to her. "I did have a pistol pointed at your face. It was self defense. And you pack a punch, love. That bump stayed there for three weeks!" He chuckled.

Killian's friendly grin disappeared when he noticed the girl had begun to heave. He reached forward and attempted to embrace her. "Come, love, it's merely a memory, I do not mean to make you…"

"It's not that, Killian…" She looked up to him, sniffling. "I'm so grateful to you, for welcoming me on your ship. But I…."

"Come love, sit." He led her to the cargo hold dock and sat by her side. "Get it off your chest, Belle. What's the matter?"

She composed herself enough to speak. "What I told you that night. You told me, that I had a choice, that there was no reason to fight for a man who would always pick power over love. And I was so convinced then, that Rumple had changed, that he was, I don't know, a better man… But then you told me what he had done to Milah, a side of the story he had never shared, always portraying YOU as the villain who had stolen her from him, and not the real story, that she had left him out of love for you. Even then, you were right. Rumple is and always will be a coward, to scared to leave his power behind for love. I told you…. You had a rotten heart and that his heart was true… and all along, it was the other way round. You, Killian…" She held his hand. "You fight for love. You sold this ship to find Emma and bring her home, you faced Zelena's wrath to protect Henry from a curse, and you took the ultimate punishment, you died to save us all. Of course, you had flaws, you always will, but…" She looked into his eyes. "You are a good man. You really DID change for Emma, you even refused the intoxicating lure of the darkness in the end. You, Killian, YOU are a hero." She broke down. "I am so foolish, I just kept falling for Rumple's lies… I'm sorry. I'm sorry Killian."

"Oh don't be love." He rubbed her arm, comforting her. "Love has a way of blinding us… But you are gravid now, at least that is one good thing he has given you!"

"Yeah, but…" She sniffed and grinned. "What if he comes here, like he did with Milah, and takes my heart? I'm scared, Killian, the last woman that left him paid for it with her life! And if he sees I'm in your ship, what will he think?"

Killian laughed heartily. "Come now, even the crocodile is not THAT blind! He went with Emma to retrieve me from the underworld, I don't suppose he'd be stupid enough to believe you and I had a thing at all." He gave her a gentle tug. "He won't hurt you, Belle. You are carrying his child. And he knows just how much he has trespassed his limits with you, he'd be an even bigger idiot to blame you for wanting to set off on your own." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "There now. You'll be safe here. We will take care of you and your child, love. Not to worry."

She nodded and grinned. "Thank you Killian."

"Don't mention it love." He stood and began to leave. "I trust you know your way to the captain's quarters?" He winked at her. "An expectant mother does not get to sleep in the cargo hold."

She nodded and stood up, wiping tears from her face. "I will find a way to…. To repay you, Killian. I promise."

Killian frowned and licked his lower lip. "No need, Belle. But, since you offer, I do need you to do me a favor…"

Belle nodded. "Sure, anything, if I can."

He paced to her. "I'm sure you've read all there is to know regarding the mythology of the Dark One…"

"Of course…"

"Well, do you, per chance, know if there might be an equally vast mythos to the story of The Savior?"

Belle frowned. "Why? Do you think maybe Emma is in trouble?"

"Aye, I do. And I believe she is concealing it from me and everyone else. I can see the fear in her eyes. And I am rather uneasy with a strange convulsion she has in her hand."

"Yes, yes I noticed that, when she held my hand at Granny's, she… she said it was her nerves."

"Aye, well it's not, I'm sure of it." He shook his head and looked to the floor, concerned. "Will you perhaps, find some time and find out what the bloody hell is wrong with her? Her walls have gone back up, she does that when she's afraid, and I can smell her rouse a mile away." He sighed and looked at his hook. "I have come too far and love her way too much to allow her to pull away from me and her family again, whatever it is that's ailing her, she needs to understand, she is not alone, and we will all find an answer together."

Belle grinned and nodded. "It would be my pleasure, Killian."

He sighed and grinned at her. "Anything else you need, love?"

She shook her head and smiled at him. "No, Killian. You have done more than enough. It's good to have you on our side. It's good to see you've become a hero."

He smirked and gave her a gentle nod as he closed the door behind him. He smiled to himself as he made his way back to Granny's. "Aye… aye it is."


End file.
